


Number: Nought to Infinity

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, Friendship, Honesty, M/M, Nervousness, Partnership, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fics related to the Numbers challenges at livejournals 1_million-words writing community</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 0 - You've Never?

**Title** – You've Never?  
 **Fandom** – Hawaii 5-0  
 **Characters** – Steve/Danny  
 **Rating** – PG  
 **Summary** – Steve shares something private with his lover.  
 **A/N** – Written for the ['Numbers' challenge. Number: 0.](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/453466.html)

“You've never – really?” Danny asked in surprise.

“No Danny, I haven't,” Steve replied looking a little sheepish as he admitted to the fact. “Plenty of women, but you would be the first.”

“Honestly,” Danny repeated again. It was like being blind sided, hit by a freight train he wasn't aware of or expecting. “None. Ever?”

“Jesus Danny, make a bigger deal of it why don't you?” Steve snapped. His nerves were already frayed from telling him, afraid it would change things, slow them down or even turn Danny off. “No Danny never. Plenty of women over the years – well okay not plenty, but – you get what I mean. But no, no men. Zero. Nada.”

“I just assumed,” Danny said, calming his tone seeing Steve was spooked by his reaction. “Well the way we've been going, what's been developing, you seem so sure of yourself.”

“Why would I be unsure?” Steve asked with a small laugh.

“You don't seem so sure now,” Danny said with a small shrug. 

“Yeah well things are getting more physical,” Steve pointed out. “I think it wise to give you a heads up in case you have high expectations about what our first time will be like. We're in unknown territory for me now.”

“Sorry I seem surprised,” Danny apologised, moving closer again. His initial reaction had caused him to peel back. “And a little confused to be honest, because a guy like you I can't imagine many people not wanting to get their hands on you, regardless of gender.”

Steve laughed lightly giving a shake of his head. “Maybe I missed all the signs of interest from other guys. But none of them were you D. I've honestly never given it much thought. I labelled myself as straight because I'd never been attracted to another guy until you came along. Then my world kind of tipped over and in a weird way things actually slotted into place. Not that I ever felt like I was missing out on somethings or denying part of myself but past relationships haven't ever been like this for me.”

“So you aren't freaking out at the idea of us getting more – physical?” Danny asked, feeling the tension in Steve's body at the question.

“I'm not freaking out,” Steve assured him. “But I want you to understand if I seem out of my depth. I didn't want you thinking it was because I wasn't enjoying it or bored or something stupid like that.”

“I promise you won't be bored,” Danny laughed giving him a squeeze of reassurance. “I promise to try and make it good for you.”

“I wasn't trying to say it won't be,” Steve pointed out. “But you understand why I'm telling you right?”

“Yeah babe, I get it,” Danny told him. “And thank you for being honest. We'll take it real slow okay?”

“Not too slow I hope,” Steve teased, feeling eased after broaching the subject.

“Well, some things we will have to take slow, but there's fun in that,” Danny said in thought. “But you know what you like and I'm pretty sure it'll be the same kind of thing that I like so aside from certain aspects, depending on how physical you want to get at first, well I think we'll muddle through with some pretty interesting and intense results.”

“Sounds promising,” Steve smiled, feeling eager to start and tugging him closer. “When do we start?”

“The sooner the better,” Danny replied, sealing the deal with a kiss.

~ fin ~


	2. Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of First's: Sequel to 'You've Never?'

Title - A Series of First's  
Fandom – Hawaii 5-0  
Rating – NC17  
Characters – Steve/Danny  
Summary – A series of first's in Steve and Danny's blossoming relationship.  
A/N – Sequel to ['You've Never?'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1133894). Written for the Number 1 Challenge at [1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)

 

**Kiss**

The first time they kissed had been weird. A night hanging out at Steve's place, a couple of beers to loosen them up. Neither would admit being the one to make the first move, they both agreed they'd sort of met in the middle. The kiss had been awkward, tentative, both unsure it was the right thing to do. A soft brushing of mouths, a pause of concern to see if the other was going to freak out. When neither of them punched the other or made a run for it, the second time their lips met they stayed connected.

~

**Date**

They weren't exactly 'romantic meal' kind of guys and both were trying to figure out just how public they wanted to be as they picked their way through the beginning of the relationship. When Steve suggested hiking back up to the petroglyphs again Danny was surprised.

“The last time kind of ended badly,” Steve had shrugged. “And we never made it all the way to the top.”

“Well, one of us did,” Danny pointed out.

Steve didn't mention the fact it was also the first time Danny had said he'd loved him, albeit in a grotesque use of sign language.

~

**Grace**

Danny had been cautious how much Grace was exposed to their relationship at first, to protect her if for some reason things turned sour. Steve understood and left it to Danny to decide when the time was right to tell her.

“There's something I want to talk to you about,” Danny said as he sat her down beside him. “I've met someone.”

“Okay,” Grace nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd dated or had the same conversation before. “What's she like?”

“Uh, he -,” Danny said, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Well he's really great. I know you're going to love him.”

Grace frowned, trying to understand. Danny realised Grace was unaware he dated men as well as women. After all, the few attempts at relationships he'd made over recent years had been of the female variety.

“You okay with that?” He asked, patting her hand.

“What's Uncle Steve going to say?” Grace said, wide eyed.

Danny grinned and gave a small laugh, “I think he's going to be okay with it.”

Grace gave a shake of her head, “I dunno Danno. He's a jealous kind of guy.”

Danny laughed again, and also worried that his daughter understood too much for a twelve year old. They grew up too fast these days.

“What if I said it was Uncle Steve who I was dating?” Danny said to relieve her worries.

Grace stared at him for a long minute, reminding him so much of her mother it unnerved him. Then she smiled and she shot forward, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

“Seriously daddy? That's awesome,” She squealed in delight.

Danny had to agree, it sorta, kinda was.

~

**Sleep Over**

Danny had been true to his word not to rush things for Steve. It was kind of adorable when Steve got nervous about how intimate they got because it was his first guy/guy relationship. He'd been waiting for Steve to make the first move and when it happened, Steve was both tense and nervous, running a hand through his hair, giving him a shaky smile, not quite meeting his eyes as he asked him if he wanted to stay the night. Danny had made a point of looking him in the eye when he replied with a solid 'Yes', sealing the decision with a kiss.

~

**Naked**

When they'd made it to the bedroom there was a nervous anticipation in the air. They'd never quite made it to full on nudity together. Danny unbuttoned his shirt as Steve quickly divested himself of his tee. Boots kicked off, shoes discarded, Danny let his shirt fall to the floor under Steve's watchful gaze. Grinning Danny did a small hopping dance as he pulled off his socks before closing the small distance between them, hands on Steve's hips, lips gentling over his chest. Steve stood nervously and Danny eased the tension away with trailing kisses over his skin, feeling him relax.

Danny let his hand trail blindly along the waistline of Steve's pants, fumbling with his belt and glancing up with a smile. Steve grinned, hands joining Danny's and together they finally got the belt undone, a couple of buttons and then Danny purposefully pulled the zipper down slow. He looked Steve in the eye again, trying not to be too eager as he hooked thumbs into the waistline of his cargoes and boxer briefs, giving a firm push over the slender hips and solid thighs hidden underneath.

Steve leaned in for a kiss, hands joining his to further push his pants off his body, moving away only to finally get them to the ground and kick them away. When he stood straight again, full frontal show of masculinity, firm tones of muscles accentuating his frame, Danny could only smirk in delight at how lucky one guy could get to have all this to himself.

He moved to get closer but Steve grinned and stepped back a little with a shake of his head.

“Uh uh, I show you mine, you show me yours,” He quipped, making no qualms about how eager he was to see.

Danny didn't waste any time making him wait.

~

**Hand Job**

As soon as he kicked his trousers away Steve was on him like a limpet. Hands everywhere, mouths everywhere. Danny had to moan at the enthusiasm and how it made him feel as Steve guided them towards the bed. Nerves and tension were giving way to excitement and exploration and somehow they ended up side by side on the bed, laughing and enjoying each other with hands that couldn't stay in one place for long.

When Steve's fingers brushed over his cock for the first time, Danny groaned enthusiastically. They'd had heavy make out sessions on the couch up until now, Steve getting him crazy hard with his touch. But it was nothing to him right now taking his cock in a firm grasp.

“Jesus,” Danny said with a grin, rubbing a hand against Steve's chest. “That feels good. Been waiting a long time for that.”

Steve grinned, running his hand up and down his length, “Sorry to make you wait so long.”

“So worth it babe,” Danny grunted, closing his eyes and letting out a gasp. “But we've been building up to this so long I'm not sure I'll be able to last.”

“You aren't the only one,” Steve laughed, rubbing his own hardness against Danny's thigh.

Danny smiled, cupping his jaw and jerking his hips against Steve's hold. “Get me off and I'll make sure to return the favor.”

“Tell me how you like it,” Steve said, thumb rubbing over the head. He knew what he liked but Danny might be different. Danny reached down between them, hand wrapping around Steve's.

“Fuck tighter,” Danny said, gasping when Steve's grip took his firmer. “Yeah just like that. Long strokes, uh yeah, yes. Drag it out, fuck do that thing with your thumb again. Aww fuck Steven, jesus, yeah.”

Steve watched as Danny closed his eyes, lost himself to the sensation, their hands working rhythmically together. Danny withdrew his hand, gripping instead onto his bicep, fingers digging in there, his muscle rippling under their presence.

“Ah fuck Steve yeah,” Danny gritted out, opening his eyes and staring at him. “Feels good baby.”

“Slow and steady huh Danno?” Steve whispered, liking how good it was to see Danny slowly come undone.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, babe,” Danny's hips were moving in rhythm with his hand and Steve moved his hand a little fast, throwing Danny off kilter momentarily. The groan that emanated from him made Steve's cock twitch in response. Danny's held on tighter to him, urging him on. “Fuck yes, do that again baby. Oh fuck Steve yeah, yes.”

Steve remained fascinated as he drew Danny to the edge. Danny's words filtered into moans and groans of encouragement, his eyes flickered closed as he worked him closer and closer until finally there wasn't much more to give or take.

“Oh jesus, fuck babe I'm gonna come,” Danny groaned out, sliding his hand to Steve's shoulder and holding tight. He jerked his hips faster and Steve kept his hand steady and tight, watching with pure enjoyment. “Oh fuck, fuck baby. Shit Steve, Steve!”

Danny let out a keening moan, head thrown back in ecstasy, his whole body tensing and writhing as his cock pulsed and come began spurting between them. Steve milked his cock like he could his own, encouraging every last drop to spill as Danny writhed and twitched against him. Danny moaned in enjoyment until it became too sensitive, giving a laughing groan as he gently pushed Steve's hand away and began to refocus.

“Fuck that felt good,” He said happily, pushing Steve enough to get him onto his back and plastering himself against him, kissing him sloppily and hungrily.

“You looked good,” Steve grinned. “Want to see you like that more often.”

“I'm sure you will,” Danny laughed, kissing his way down to Steve's chest. He paused and rested against him, gathering some strength and feeling Steve's cock pressing against his hip. Steve stroked his back gently until eventually he sat up with a smile. “Your turn.”

~

**Blow Job**

Danny worked his way further down Steve's body until finally he knelt between his legs. Glancing up at him, Steve stared down with a surprised, nervous look on his face.

“Danny, you don't-,” He said uncertainly. Danny grinned and shook his head at him.

“Steve babe,” Danny told him, rubbing a hand against his thigh. “I've done this before remember, so don't worry about it. I want to.”

“But I can't return-,” Steve started again and Danny crawled up over him, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“So you get to practice on me later,” Danny pointed out to him. “Now I can blow you, or I can give you a hand job. I really don't care which as long as I get to return the favour of giving you an amazing orgasm like I just had. Do you really not want me to?”

“Not exactly fair is all,” Steve said quietly.

“Like I said, you can practice later,” Danny grinned. “That is, if you want to.”

“Lots of things I want to do with you,” Steve smiled after a pause of thought.

“Good, so can I get back down there?” Danny laughed, making Steve grin in amusement.

“Eager aren't we?” Steve teased and Danny gave a nod of agreement.

“Oh yes Steven, very,” Danny informed him, making his way downwards again. “You just lie back and relax. Let Danno take care of you.”

Steve did just that, one hand behind his head against the pillows as he watched Danny get himself comfortable, half reclined on the bed. Danny rested one arm over his hips and Steve grunted as his other hand settled on the base of his cock. When warm moist heat wrapped around the head, Steve let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. With a satisfied moan he relaxed against the bed, it had been a while since he'd been blown and he wanted to memorise every moment of the experience.

Danny was good, more than good, taking his time as he licked along his shaft from tip to base and back to the head again. Capturing the head in his mouth he worked his tongue against it, gazing up Steve's body and smiling as Steve relaxed against the sheets and enjoyed. Humming happily as he indulged he took Steve further into his mouth and felt him arch a little in surprise, hips shivering under his arm.

“Jesus Danny,” Steve grunted, lifting his head to look down at him. Danny hummed again, lips vibrating around his shaft, making Steve groan out. Danny thought if he could make those sounds come out of Steve every time they went to bed together he'd be a very happy man.

Steve reached down, tangling his fingers into Danny's hair and resting lightly and undemanding as he felt the rise and fall. His cock twitched and filled eagerly within the wet heat, feeling the massage of tongue against the underside and he couldn't hold back the moans of enjoyment. That it was Danny being this intimate with him made it all the more enjoyable and the sight of him made him speechless. He'd never have expected this two years ago when he and Danny had collided into each others worlds in his garage.

“Oh fuck, ha,” Steve said, hips jerking of their own accord as pleasure suddenly intensified. Danny had added in some suction and speed, fingers massaging some of his length which made it all the more pleasurable. Steve collapsed against the pillows, back arching, hips straining and it took all his self restraint not to push Danny's head down to take more. “Fuck Danny yes.”

The yes came out as a hiss of pleasure, panting out for breath. The room felt warmer now, a sweat had spread out over his skin making him feel clammy and his entire world had zoned down to the two of them on his bed and what Danny was doing to his dick. Danny pulled completely off and Steve frowned, gazing down with a grunt of confusion and loss at the touch, hand falling from Danny's head as he sat up.

Danny looked up at him and grinned, re-positioning himself, this time both his hands on Steve's hips, eyes dancing as he looked at him.

“I knew you'd be a writher babe,” He teased. When he took Steve back into his mouth and this time took him deep, Steve shouted out, hips jerking without success under Danny's hold.

His hands twisted into the sheets and he let himself be lost in the sensations, wanting to enjoy every minute. Danny hummed and moaned, every sound muffled by his cock and vibrating around his shaft. When Danny began moving with earnest, determined to get him off Steve gasped and groaned.

“Yes, aw fuck Danny that feels good,” Steve groaned out, eyes closed tight, entire being focused on the wet heat sucking and surrounding his cock. “Fuck your mouth, oh god fuck get me off baby.”

Danny didn't slow down or draw it out, just as eager to end it for him. Steve expected him to pull off and finish him with a few strokes of his fingers. But Danny just kept on with the pace and Steve could only stutter out a brief warning before bright lights pricked his eyelids he shut his eyes so tight, feeling the way Danny's throat swallowed and shit that move alone was hot, made his cock pulse and empty further.

When Danny pulled off him Steve was barely aware of his own name, sated and satisfied. Danny crawled back up over him with a smug look on his face and Steve knew he had a lot of practice to get in if he were ever going to get Danny to feel the exact same way.

 

~

**I Love You's**

When Steve said 'I Love You' for the very first time, Danny thought he'd misheard. Steve was the kind of guy who carried his heart firmly pinned to his sleeve, but that didn't make endearments fall from his tongue. The fact he'd gotten Danny all riled up over some small thing didn't help with Danny's clarity of the moment. He'd been about to go off and sulk about his idiot boyfriend and his idiot ideas of how he thought it was perfectly normal to give his daughter tips on talking to boys. Because it wasn't enough that she was hitting puberty and attracting them like bee's to a honey pot. No, now she had ideas of how to talk to them and encourage their pursuits and wasn't that just going to do wonders for his health.

“You know what? I just can't talk to you right now,” Danny had finally snapped when Steve had explained his stupid, idiot reasons about the whole debacle. “I honestly think you do this on purpose just to drive me to an early grave you gigantic son of a bitch.”

“I love you too Danny,” Steve had smirked as he'd swept past, caught up in his own ranting to realise what he'd said until he was out of the room.

If he'd back tracked and cautiously paused at door out onto the lanai, under Steve's knowing gaze well he'd deny he'd stormed off in a sulk because he'd really only been going to get coffee maker going. He really had. Hands in his pockets, complete air of innocence cloaking him he warily glanced over.

“Uh, what'd you just say?” He asked, head to one side, eyeing Steve nervously.

“You know exactly what I said,” Steve replied knowingly. “If you want me to say it again, well we'll just have to have another argument over how awesome I am giving Grace dating tips.”

“Not awesome,” Danny reiterated. “Going to drive me to an early grave, gigantic son of a bitch were in fact my very words.”

“And yet you still love me,” Steve laughed, the smirk on his face endearingly cute in Danny's eyes.

“And you love me,” Danny said with a nod.

“Yup,” Steve agreed. “Especially when you take a pissy fit and sulk off. Love to watch that ass making a fast beeline for the door.”

“Fuck you,” Danny said, trying for dry and failing completely considering the stupid smile on his face.

~ fin ~


End file.
